


Morning Kisses

by DancingPenguins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingPenguins/pseuds/DancingPenguins
Summary: This story is so short that it really doesn't have much of a plot. The title pretty much says it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [proantagonist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/proantagonist/gifts).



> This is a little ficlet for pro-antagonist because Pro-antagonist is awesome and has been stressed and deserves a good laugh. And for anyone else who needs a giggle.:D It is short and simple but if this brings a smile to your face it has done its job. :D Enjoy. (This is also my first work posted here so please be gentle, I haven't written in a long time.)

The bedroom was still dark as Yuuri blinked awake looking across the bed to the clock on the nightstand. It was 6:30 in the morning, which was far too early in his humble opinion but being a professional athlete had its costs and one of them was training. Pushing himself upright Yuuri groped the nightstand with one hand searching for his glasses as he glanced toward the soft sounds coming from the bathroom. Victor was already well into his morning absolutions. The wooden floor was cold against his feet as Yuuri stood swaying slightly still not entirely awake as he put his glasses on and went to join Victor in the bathroom.

He blinked his eyes watering at the brightness of the room after leaving the darkness of the bedroom. Yawning he looked over at Victor who was leaning over the sink humming softly to himself. Victor straightened up as he heard Yuuri and made kissy sounds. Yuuri leaned over tipping his head up for a kiss as the love of his life turned his beautiful face covered in shaving cream towards him. Squealing in surprise Yuuri nearly backed into the wall as he tried to avoid getting covered in shaving cream.

“Yuuri, don’t run away. Don’t you love me anymore?” Victor whined with a pout that somehow was not hidden by the white foam covering his face. 

Laughing Yuuri put out a hand to keep his fiancée at arm’s length. “Of course I do, but why don’t we wait on the kisses until you’ve finished shaving?”

Ducking under Yuuri’s arm in a deft move Victor leaned close pressing him up against the bathroom wall. “Well, you have to shave too. So I am helping. Have some shaving cream.” He announced in a bright voice before claiming Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri’s laugh was swallowed up into a moan as he returned the kiss with interest. It was a while before either of them let the other go and by then they both needed to reapply the shaving cream but for some reason neither of them really cared.


End file.
